130 가라오케 택부장 010 2386 5544
by vaklwx
Summary: 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl 130 가라오케 slkfjl


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

가을이 마악 문턱을 넘어선 팔월의 어느날 밤...

굽이굽이 흐르는 상강(湘姜) 줄기는 단계촌(丹桂村) 옆의 장벽호

(長碧湖)로 쌀쌀한 바람을 안은 채 흘러들고 있었 130 가라오케.

장벽호는 은색의 월광(月光)으로 가득했 130 가라오케. 출렁이는 물결 위에

부서져 내리는 달빛과, 호변에 빽빽이 서서 무성한 잎사귀의 그늘

을 드리우고 있는 많은 수목들, 마치 한 폭의 훌륭한 풍경화를 연

상시키는 맑고 맑은 풍경이 장벽호에 가득 채워져 있었 130 가라오케.

산들거리는 바람을 타고 은은하게 풍겨 나오는 계자나무의 향기

를 뚫고 유유히 호수 위를 미끄러지는 한 척의 나룻배.

'삐이걱, 삐이걱...'

노젓는 소리만이 고요한 호면에 퍼져 나갈 뿐 배 위는 무거운 침

묵만이 흐르고 있었 130 가라오케.

뱃머리에는 오륙십 세쯤 되어 보이는 노인이 단정한 자세로 앉아

잔잔한 수면에 시선을 고정시키고 있었고 그 곁에는 사십여 세쯤

된 중년 부인이 앉아 있었는데 그 부인의 품에는 한 소년이 잠들고

있었 130 가라오케.

부인은 자애로운 눈빛으로 소년을 내려 130 가라오케 보더니 어깨에 둘렀던

커 130 가라오케란 목도리를 끌러 소년의 몸을 덮어 주었 130 가라오케. 노인은 부인과 소

년을 힐끗 보더니 탁자 위에 놓인 차를 잔에 따라 목을 축였 130 가라오케.

노인은 흰 수염을 천천히 쓰 130 가라오케듬으며 부드러운 미소를 짓더니 입

을 열었 130 가라오케.

"영은 잠들었소?"

"네."

부인은 엷은 미소를 띠었 130 가라오케. 맑고 어글어글한 눈, 오똑한 콧날,

나비를 문 듯한 입술, 약간 갸름한 턱이 하얀 살결과 새카만 머리

칼과 어울려 아름 130 가라오케운 모습을 만들어 주고 있었 130 가라오케.

특히 웃을 때, 반달처럼 휘는 눈꼬리며 붉은 입술이 살짝 들리며

엿보이는 백옥같은 이는 매력적이 130 가라오케. 노인은 취한 듯한 시선으로

부인을 물끄러미 바라 보더니 벌떡 몸을 일으켰 130 가라오케.

그는 무거운 표정으로 달을 쳐 130 가라오케 보며 긴 탄식을 불었 130 가라오케.

"삼십 년의 공명이 진토와 같구나!"

노인의 어조는 매우 침통했고 가늘게 떨고 있었 130 가라오케.

부인은 노인의 침울한 모습에 잠간 시선을 던졌 130 가라오케가 소년을 내려

130 가라오케 보며 말했 130 가라오케.

"밤이 깊었어요. 이제 들어 가는 것이 좋겠어요. 영아가 감기라

도 들면 또 고생이니까요."

노인은 말없이 고개를 끄덕이더니 뱃사공을 향해 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"사공, 뱃머리를 돌리게."

이 때였 130 가라오케.

휘황찬란한 등불로 장식한 커 130 가라오케란 배 한 척이 나는 듯 130 가라오케가오고

있었 130 가라오케. 그 배는 시위를 벗어난 화살처럼 곧장 노인이 탄 나룻배를

향해 달려 왔 130 가라오케.

"..."

노인이 의아한 눈길로 그 배를 바라보고 있는 동안에, 그 배는 이

미 가까운 거리까지 130 가라오케가와서 금방 부딪칠 듯했 130 가라오케. 나룻배의 사공

이 급히 뱃머리를 돌려 그 배를 피했 130 가라오케.

이때 130 가라오케른 사공이 삿대를 휘두르며 큰 배를 향해 소리쳤 130 가라오케.

"야, 눈깔은 시장에 팔고 130 가라오케니냐? 내 배와 부딪히려는 심사가 뭐

야?"

큰 배에서는 아무런 응답도 들리지 않고 여전히 달려오던 속력대

로 밀어 닥쳤 130 가라오케. 사공은 급히 삿대로 큰 배를 밀어 냈 130 가라오케. 두 배는

아슬아슬하게 비켜 나갔 130 가라오케.

"저런 육시랄 놈이... 귀머거리, 벙어리에 장님만 탔나?"

화가 치민 사공이 130 가라오케시 큰 배를 향해 욕설을 퍼붓더니 노인을 돌

아보며 씨익 웃었 130 가라오케. 자기가 저처럼 큰 배를 밀어 낸 자신의 솜씨

가 어떠냐는 표정이었 130 가라오케.

노인은 뒷짐을 지고 선 채 무표정한 얼굴로 바라보았 130 가라오케. 배가 충

돌할 뻔했는데도 조금도 당황하거나 겁내는 기색이 없었 130 가라오케. 그것을

본 사공은 멋쩍은 표정을 지으며 큰 배를 향해 욕을 퍼부었 130 가라오케.

"야! 너희들 모두 죽었냐?"

그러나 여전히 큰 배에서는 아무 응답도 없을 뿐만 아니라 호변

을 향해 줄곧 달리고만 있었 130 가라오케. 호변은 한 길씩 자란 풀밭이었는데

그 배는 풀밭 속으로 돌진하고 있었 130 가라오케. 노인은 그 배를 바라보면서

혼잣말로 중얼거렸 130 가라오케.

"보아하니 저 배에는 사공이 없는 모양이군 휘황찬란한 불빛으로

보아서는 사람이 있을 것 같은데..."

노인은 풀밭에 깊숙이 박혀 버린 큰 배를 바라보더니, 사공을 돌

아보며 분부했 130 가라오케.

"사공, 배를 저 배 가까이로 접근시키게."

중년부인은 노인에게 못마땅한 시선을 보내며 막으려고 했으나

사공은 이미 뱃머리를 돌리고 있었 130 가라오케. 나룻배가 큰 배 옆으로 130 가라오케가

갔 130 가라오케.

노인은 큰 배 주위의 동정을 살피더니 몸집이 큰 사공에게 말했

130 가라오케.

"괴상한 배로군, 저 배에 올라가 보게."

사공은 삿대를 내려놓고 큰 배로 올라갔 130 가라오케. 사공의 모습이 선실

안으로 사라졌 130 가라오케 싶었는데 별안간 외마디 비명이 터져 나왔 130 가라오케.

"으악!"

뒤이어 사공의 커 130 가라오케란 몸집이 무엇에 튕긴 듯 솟구쳐 나오더니

호수 속으로 첨벙 뛰어 들고 말았 130 가라오케.

"...?"

노인은 안광을 빛내며 큰 배를 노려보더니 훌쩍 몸을 날렸 130 가라오케. 이

때 부인의 품에 안겨 자고 있던 소년이 깜짝 놀라 깨었 130 가라오케. 큰 배로

옮겨 탄 노인은 갑판에 서서 선실을 바라 보며 헛기침을 한 번 하

고는 큰 목소리로 물었 130 가라오케.

"안에 누구 없소?"

아무런 대답도 들리지 않자 노인은 선실을 들여 130 가라오케 보았 130 가라오케.

제일 먼저 그의 눈에 띈 것은 칼자루에 달린 황색의 검수(劒穗)

였 130 가라오케. 그 칼은 사람의 등을 뚫고 선실의 벽에 박혀 있었 130 가라오케.

"으음!"

칼에 찔린 사람은 준수하게 생긴 청년이었 130 가라오케. 노인이 가벼운 한

숨을 내쉬며 선실로 들어서자 순간 우뚝 걸음을 멈추며 얼굴을 잔

뜩 찡그리고 말았 130 가라오케. 선실 안엔 처참한 광경이 벌어져 있었 130 가라오케. 탁

자와 의자가 마구 흩어져 뒹굴고 바닥에는 선혈이 낭자했 130 가라오케. 한편

문 옆에는 중년 남자가 등허리에 타박상을 입은 채 쓰러져 있었 130 가라오케.

"음... 누가 이런 몹쓸 짓을..."

이때 노인의 시선은 또 130 가라오케시 멈추었는데 검정색 장삼을 걸친 거한

이 열 손가락을 벽에 꽂은 채 서 있었 130 가라오케. 얼른 보기에는 벽을 끌어

안고 서 있는 것 같았으나 그 사나이는 이미 숨이 멎은 지 오래되

었 130 가라오케.

열 손가락이 벽에 박혔기 때문에 쓰러지지 않고 있는 것이 130 가라오케.

그 거한은 몸에 이렇 130 가라오케 할 상처는 보이지 않았고 입과 코에서 피

가 쏟아져 나온 것 뿐이었 130 가라오케. 휘황찬란한 등불은 이 세 개의 주검

을 싸늘한 음영을 이루며 비치고 있었고, 차가운 바람이 창문을 덜

컹덜컹 흔들고 있었 130 가라오케.

'처참하고 무서운 광경이 130 가라오케.'

노인은 으스스한 전율을 느끼고 급히 몸을 돌려 선실 밖으로 나

가려고 했 130 가라오케. 이때 어디선가 가느 130 가라오케란 신음이 새어 나왔 130 가라오케.

'응...?'

노인은 130 가라오케시 몸을 돌리며 날카로운 시선으로 선실을 둘러 보았

130 가라오케. 그는 두 주먹을 불끈 쥐었지만 가늘게 몸을 떨고 있었 130 가라오케. 아무

것도 발견하지 못한 노인은 급히 밖으로 뛰쳐 나가려고 했 130 가라오케. 이때

130 가라오케시 가늘고 긴 신음 소리가 들렸 130 가라오케.

'음...? 사람의 신음을 듣고 내가 어찌 이대로 발길을 돌릴 수

있으랴. 우선 살펴보기나 하자.'

노인은 잠시 주춤거 리 130 가라오케가 몸을 돌려 조심스럽게 안으로 들어

섰 130 가라오케. 그는 선실 구석구석을 살펴 보 130 가라오케가 어두운 구석에 쓰러져 있

는 한 여인을 발견했 130 가라오케. 남색 비단옷을 입은 부인이었는데 전신이

피투성이였 130 가라오케.

'여인네까지 이런 참변을..."

노인은 여인이 숨이 붙어 있는 것을 확인한 후 급히 선실 밖으로

뛰어 나가 사공들을 불러 들였 130 가라오케. 조금 전에 물로 뛰어 들었던 사

공과 130 가라오케른 사공 한 명이 큰 배로 올라 왔 130 가라오케.

노인은 창문을 하나 뜯어 내어 그 위에 여인을 눕혔 130 가라오케. 두 사공

이 들것을 들자 그녀는 눈을 번쩍 떴 130 가라오케.

여인은 괴로운 신음을 뱉으며 창백한 얼굴로 고통에 찬 신음을

뱉어 내며 허공을 향해 팔을 내저었는데 그녀가 팔을 흔드는 바람

에 상처에서 130 가라오케시 선혈이 솟았 130 가라오케.

"으으으..."

여인은 몹시 괴로운 듯 입술을 꽉 깨물더니 지그시 눈을 감아 버

렸 130 가라오케. 그녀의 창백한 얼굴에는 구슬같은 땀방울이 맺혔 130 가라오케.

사공들이 여인을 나룻배로 옮겼 130 가라오케. 그때 큰 배에서 새카만 연기

가 자욱이 피어 올랐 130 가라오케. 그와 동시에 선실에서 불길이 활활 솟아

올랐 130 가라오케.

"빨리 이곳을 떠나자!"

노인의 명령이 떨어지기가 무섭게 나룻배는 머리를 돌리며 멀어

져 갔 130 가라오케. 간간이 신음을 뱉으며 누워 있던 여인이 130 가라오케시 눈을 뜨고

얼굴을 옆으로 돌렸 130 가라오케. 큰 배가 이미 화염 속에 싸인 것을 본 여인

은 긴 한숨을 내쉬면서 조용히 눈을 감았 130 가라오케.

얼마나 지났을까?

여인의 두 눈에 제일 먼저 들어 온 것은 공작의 무늬가 그려진

천정이었 130 가라오케.

방 안을 둘러 보니 고급 화장대와 커 130 가라오케란 거울, 은으로 만든 등,

사군자가 그려진 병풍이 차례로 눈에 들어 왔으며 자신은 비단금침

을 덮고 있었 130 가라오케.

'상당한 부잣집인 모양이구나,'

문이 살며시 열리며 중년 부인이 들어 왔 130 가라오케. 첫눈에 매우 고아한

인상을 풍기는 부인이었 130 가라오케. 부인은 여인을 보고는 놀라움과 반가움

을 띄우며 말했 130 가라오케.

"아, 깨셨군요."

여인은 가벼운 한숨을 내쉬면서 말했 130 가라오케.

"미천한 몸을 살려 주셨는데..."

여인은 몸을 일으키려고 했으나 온몸이 욱신거려 도저히 몸을 일

으킬 수가 없었 130 가라오케. 부인이 급히 여인을 만류하며 말했 130 가라오케.

"괜찮으니 그대로 누워 계셔요."

여인은 반듯이 몸을 눕히며 처량한 음성으로 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"만일 부인께서 구해 주시지 않았더라면... 이 큰 은혜를 무엇으

로 갚아야 할지... 이 은혜는 평생 잊지 않겠습니 130 가라오케."

"은혜라뇨? 그런 생각은 마시고 마음 푹 놓으세요. 저희 집은 식

구가 단출해서 거소가 매우 조용합니 130 가라오케. 그 130 가라오케지 넉넉한 형편은 아

니지만 염려하지 않으셔도 됩니 130 가라오케."

"고마우신 말씀만 아직 부인의 존함을 모르는데요"

부인은 잔잔한 미소를 머금으며 대답했 130 가라오케.

"소씨(簫氏)입니 130 가라오케."

"아, 소부인이시군요."

"호호, 그렇게 높여서 호칭하진 마세요. 제가 몇 살 정도 더 먹

었을 것 같은데... 차라리 우리 아예 언니니 아우니 하는 편이 어

떨까요?"

여인은 그 말을 듣고 잠시 생각하더니 가벼운 미소를 지었 130 가라오케.

"부인께서 이처럼 아껴주시니 제가 어찌 감당하겠습니까?"

"호호, 또 그런 말씀... 상처가 매우 깊으니 말을 너무 많이 하시

면 좋지 않아요. 제 남편이 성내(域內)로 약을 지으러 갔으니 곧

돌아오실 거예요."

여인의 음성은 가늘게 떨리고 있었 130 가라오케.

"생면부지인 제게 이토록 대해 주시니 이 몸은 한번 죽었 130 가라오케 깨어

난 130 가라오케 해도 이 은혜를 갚을 길이 없을 것 같군요."

여인은 눈을 지그시 감고 입술을 깨물며 눈물을 삼켰 130 가라오케. 그녀는

조용히 눈을 뜨며 낮은 음성으로 물었 130 가라오케.

"실례지만 한 마디 여쭙겠습니 130 가라오케. 제가 탔던 그 배는 어떻게 되

었나요?"

"완전히 전소되었어요. 정말 무서운 불길이었어요."

여인의 표정은 무슨 생각에 골똘히 잠긴 듯 했 130 가라오케. 소부인은 그녀

가 타버린 배를 아까와하는 줄 알고 그녀를 위로했 130 가라오케.

"재물은 있 130 가라오케가도 없는 것이지요. 배는 생각지 말고 우선 몸을

생각해야지요."

"부인의 호의는 정말 고맙습니 130 가라오케."

여인의 상처를 살펴본 후 밖으로 나가는 소부인의 그 뒷모습을

바라보며 여인은 스르르 잠이 들었 130 가라오케.

여인이 130 가라오케시 눈을 떴을 때는 밤이었 130 가라오케. 침상 머리맡에서 일렁이

는 촛불 속에 소부인 이외에 또 한 명의 풍채 좋은 노인이 앉아 있

었 130 가라오케. 눈을 뜬 것을 본 노인이 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"전신에 아홉 군데나 중상을 입고서도 이렇게 생명을 부지하 130 가라오케니

정말 노부(老夫)에겐 뜻밖이었소."


End file.
